Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer
Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer is the sixth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta series and the sixth installment of Season 1. It was released December 24 2013. It features killer, Jeff the Killer, rapping against killer, Jane the Killer. Cast diablo453 as Jane the Killer (audio) Matthew Thomas as Jane the Killer (video) and Jeff's dad Max Allan as Jeff the Killer (audio) Brandon Lorbes as Jeff the Killer (video) Nathan Provost as Jeff's victim Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! JANE THE KILLER! VS! JEFF THE KILLER! BEGIN! Jane: I'm very flaming hot, so prepare to feel a second burn Looks like I finally found you Jeff, now prepare for your worst You got beaten up by bullies, HA! what a laugh Your skin matches your white hoodie, and you look like crap! This battle will end faster than the birthday party I'll make you suffer for what you did to me, so you better say you're sorry I will rip out your guts like how you did to me at the doctor And I can’t not wait for you to meet my sharp ass chopper Jeff: I am Jeff the Killer, I’m better than Jack the Ripper I don't understand why I'm battling against a stripper Don’t be so grumpy and put a smile on your face You’re a rip-off of me, that is why you’re a disgrace Your black eyes make you look like Void of Vision Now why don’t you shut the fuck up and get back in the kitchen You’re coming for me till the end? bitch please! I killed my parents I'll kill you twice, remember when I jumped over the fence? Jane: If you are reading this, then prepare to make a frown I’ll make you drown, and push you on the wall to go down You punched a teen in the heart? and then you got hurt? My disses are like the birthday party, YOU JUST GOT BURNED! I'm glad you got no eyelids, cause look at how bad you're looking Time to burn some rotten flesh, guess who I'm cooking? Dont go to sleep cause you wont wake up, you're in for a thriller I’m coming for you, sleep well, Signed: Jane the Killer Jeff: Not satisfied on the little makeover I gave you? HAHA you're just a women! Whats the worst you can do? You can't even kill anyone cause you fucking suck Jeff iss the real killer in these parts so good luck I hear you're crushing on me Jane, just give in already I’ll rip you up and turn you into fucking birthday confetti This battle has just ended, and I've finally had enough Now how about you go to sleep... so you'll never wake up WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Poll Who Won? Jeff the Killer Jane the Killer Trivia *This battle originaly had a different poster, but Matthew Thomas changed it. Probably due to Brandon Lorbes commenting "My face though" on the SoundCloud download link. **Altrough this is a deleted battle, It changed the poster like the first 7 battles, making this as the only battle who have three different posters *The knive that Jane is holding doesn't look real when looked at closely. *This is The First Battle To Have A Boy vs Girl Battle *This is the second Deleted Battle of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta, however, it still in SoundCloud and the description of the channel, like it never was deleted, Jeff and Jane also appear in the credits on Hoody vs Masky Category:Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer Category:Season 1 Category:Diablo453 Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Max Allan Category:Brandon Lorbes Category:Nathan Provost